<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough? by bimania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839068">Enough?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimania/pseuds/bimania'>bimania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimania/pseuds/bimania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuichi Soda puts on an act day-to-day, but when his friends start to make fun of him, he ponders his worth. Luckily, a certain breeder is there to help him out. </p><p>TW! self depreciation and slight suicidal thoughts!! Stay safe!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enough?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to me projecting onto kazuichi souda. ⚠Trigger Warning: Self depreciating and suicidal thoughts⚠ The suicidal thoughts aren't a huge part but they are mentioned and I want you guys to stay safe. That being said, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kazuichi lie in his bed thinking about the events of the day over again.<br/>
"I wasn't gonna say anything, but yeah" said Hiyoko as Kazuichi pointed out something in his appearance to make fun of before someone else did. "Maybe stop being so bullyable" she said. "God you're such a pushover" she said because Kazuichi just sat there and took their verbal attacks as to avoid conflicts.</p><p>"shut up" said Sonia as Kazuichi was talking about something he liked. "why couldn't you have gone through that phase in middle school" said Hiyoko once more because he was developing a new hyperfixation. "shut up stop sending that shit to the chat" said Teruteru whenever he would send a meme. "he made it his whole personality" "shut the fuck up"𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥.<br/>
God fucking dammit he just wanted his head to shut up. Surely his friends didn't mean any of that. Surely. Right?</p><p>Over time, after countless attacks, soda began to see himself as the disposable friend. If he was gone, no one would bat an eyelid. He was the average one. He was the fucking annoying ass bitch who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>Sometimes he really wanted to disappear. He wanted to leave so bad because if his friends hated him, then who did he have? parents he couldn't trust? He felt so unsure of everything, and he wanted certainty. But the only thing certain in life was death and taxes right. He resolved to lying in bed once more, tears streaming down his face. Surely he was just tired. He just needed sleep that's all. Sleep. As his mind faded out he wandered into dream land. That night, his dreams were horrid. The next day, he awoke with a major headache and no energy. He threw on his jumper and beanie before heading to class.</p><p>Upon his arrival, there weren't many people in the room. Sonia and Gundham were discussing something at the former's desk, Fuyuhiko was sneakily speaking to Peko, and Nagito had strolled in with that same smile he always wore. </p><p>Kazuichi didn't feel like socializing today and his headache only got worse as conversations started up, so he resolved to laying his head on his desk until class started.</p><p>Little did he know that the gaze of the ultimate breeder had fallen upon him. Gundham was concerned, this behavior wasn't normal for the pink-haired mortal. Before he could do anything about it, however, Mrs. Yukizome had begun her lesson. It was hard for the breeder to focus on anything but the mechanic. As the bell chimed, he strolled over to Kazuichi's desk, noticing his head still down.</p><p>"Sharp-toothed one, it would appear you are unwell. What might be troubling you?," he worded his sentences carefully as to not confuse Kazuichi.</p><p>The mechanic lifted his head, and looked at Gundham before putting on a very painful looking smile. "I'm fine, just a little tired's all."</p><p>Gundham didn't buy it. "Mortal, follow me," he took no time to grab Kazuchi by the wrist and drag him up.</p><p>Kazuichi's smile faltered, if only for a moment. "Uhm, where are we going?" he said in utmost confusion.</p><p>"Whatever is bothering you is clearly a private matter, that you do not want our classmates to hear. I shall take you to my domain so that we may converse in private."</p><p>Kazuichi gulped. He didn't quite know how to explain this situation to Gundham, but he knew maybe talking about it could help. He was in his own mind until Gundham let go of his hand and reached into his pocket for the key. He was pulled inside the room before the door was shut.</p><p>"Have a seat pink one," he stated as he moved to put the devas in their enclosure. Kazuichi sat on the edge of the bed and watched Gundham do so. He never noticed how gentle he could be. That was besides the point.</p><p>"Now," said Gundham as he took a seat next to Kaz, "What might be troubling you?"</p><p>Kazuichi was silent. He looked down as he struggles to find an answer. "I just... I know. How annoying I can be. I know I'm repetitive and obsessive and as much as I try to change it's so hard. I'm just tired. My friends, the class, no one has a problem telling me about my flaws as if I don't already beat myself up over it," tears started to form in his eyes, but he was not done. "Why? Why can't I be enough? I have never been enough-" he broke into a sob.</p><p>Wow. Gundham didn't expect that. He took of his scarf and wrapped it around Kazuichi's neck before pulling him into a hug. "Mortal, this world, it is only temporary. You cannot determine your own value based on the opinions of other mortals. Your soul resides within you, and it is unique and beautiful. You should not let another mere human make you to feel worthless. Everyone, including yourself has worth, my dark prince."</p><p>The term of endearment did not go unnoticed by the mechanic, but he liked it. It made him feel a little better. He continued to cry into Gundham's arms until he felt better. As he sniffled and sat up, wiping his eyes, he thanked Gundham.</p><p>"It is no worry. Please know, I, Tanaka the forbidden one, shall always be here to comfort you when you need. You are worth much more than you allow yourself to think."</p><p>Kazuichi finally allowed himself to smile, a genuine smile. "Thank you Gundham," It was Kaz who pulled Gundham in for a hug this time. The two remained that way for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>